Visual displays in the form of arrays are useful in displaying quantized information in analog form. Typically an n element array quantizes a full-scale value V.sub.f into n discrete values. If a j.sub.th element is illuminated where j is less than or equal to n, a reading of j/n .sup.. V.sub.f is signified. The resolution of this form of display is .+-.50% divided by n - 1 of the full-scale value. To increase the resolution of prior devices, it is necessary to increase the number n thereby requiring more elements. The invention is an improved display wherein resolution is increased without increasing the number of elements in the display.